The Perfectly Destroyed Date
by Rynn-Sama
Summary: Aya get's asked on a date but Ran isn't too happy about this. His over protective brother-ness comes out in this Fic.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any part of Weiss. I just make up the stories that come out of my head. Once again there are going to be things in this story that will relate to others that I have written.  
  
~  
  
Aya smiled to herself as she brushed though her hair. Pulling it back, her fingers moved quickly to braid her hair and she used an elastic to hold it in place.  
  
Carefully choosing her red halter with her jeans she got dressed for the day and then applied her favorite shade of Lipstick, Sugar Plum Brad.  
  
Aya hummed as she got breakfast ready for her and her brother. As she broke open the eggs and poured them into the fry pan she thought of her plans for later today. A boy that she had met, Shota, had asked her on a date and she was excited to meet him again.  
  
As Aya was dishing rice into two bowls Ran entered the Kitchen.  
  
"Good Morning" Aya smiled.  
  
Ran yawned "Morning".  
  
Aya set the table with two bowls of rice, two plates of eggs and sausage, two cups and a pitcher of fresh orange juice.  
  
"Looks good" Ran smiled at Aya.  
  
"Itadakimasu!"* They said in unison and proceeded to pick up their chopsticks and start to eat.  
  
"So you're working at the flower shop today?" Aya asked.  
  
Ran nodded "And what are you doing today?"  
  
Aya's lips broke into a smile yet again that morning. "I'm going on a date!"  
  
Ran's chopsticks dropped from his hands "You. You're what?!"  
  
"I'm going on a date!" Aya repeated placing her own chopsticks gently on the table.  
  
"With who?" Ran asked, his eyes darkening.  
  
"Shota. He's a boy I met on the bus. We've taken the same bus for five months now. He's very nice!" Aya's eyes had glazed over thinking of Shota.  
  
Ran didn't like that idea at all. But what could he do? He was working that day.  
  
"Hey Ran! If you don't hurry you'll be late!" Aya said clearing up the breakfast dishes.  
  
"Gochisosamadeshita"** Ran said as he got up from the table to leave for work.  
  
~  
  
*Itadakimasu is what is said in Japanese before a meal is eaten. Roughly translates to "Thanks for the food", "Let's eat!", "Looks Good", ect. ** Gochisosamadeshita is after the meal, "I'm done", "Tasted good", "Thanks for the food", ect. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ran's mind wandered as he sat in the flower shop. He might as well stayed home from work seeing as he was absolutely useless to everyone anyway.  
  
"Tell me what's on y our mind" Ken said, gently stroking the pot of one the many cacti surrounding him.  
  
Ran put down the watering can he was holding. Ken wasn't exactly the one he wanted to talk to. Actually Ran didn't want to talk about it at all but he needed to ease his mind.  
  
"Aya had a date today. with someone I don't know" Ran mumbled.  
  
"Aya-chan has a date!" Ken said, his eyes lighting up. "That's awesome! A pretty girl like her shouldn't stay home alone on a Saturday"  
  
"Aya is very pretty" Yohji, who had been listening in, winked.  
  
Ran picked up the watering can again and hit Yohji over the head with it. "Never talk about my sister like that!"  
  
"Ouch! Okay!" Yohji said rubbing his head, "You made your point!"  
  
"What are you talking about over here?" Omi asked walking over to the group.  
  
"Nothing" Ran said.  
  
"Aya has a date today!" Ken announced as he smiled brightly.  
  
"Would you stop that?!?" Ran shouted  
  
"Is it with that Shota boy?" Omi asked.  
  
"How did you know that?" Ran asked darkly.  
  
"Oh, Aya's been talking about him for that last few months. I think she really fancies him" Omi smiled.  
  
"Then why is today the first day I've heard his name?" Ran questioned.  
  
"Well, don't get me wrong, but maybe because she knew you'd act like this and throw a menta" Yohji said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ran said, his grip on the watering can tightening.  
  
"Whoa! Simma down now!" Yohji said backing up.  
  
Just then the front door jingled.  
  
"I'm going that way!" Yohji pointed to the front door and ran off.  
  
"Aya's been talking about this date all week!" Omi continued as if nothing had passed between Ran and Yohji, "They were going to meet at the park and then Shota was taking her out to lunch and then they were going to a movie."  
  
"Meeting at the park hmmm." Ran pondered on that thought.  
  
Omi held up his hands "Don't do anything foolish. Aya's been looking forward to this!" he said as he backed away.  
  
"The Kentus babies think it's nice that Aya's happy!" Ken smiled.  
  
"You know what Ken? I'm leaving early for lunch and I'll probably be back late" Tan said heading towards the back of the shop.  
  
"Okay! Have a good lunch and bring me back some good sushi!" Ken called after him. "Uncle Ran is going to bring us back sushi!" Ken said delighted to his Kentus babies.  
  
~  
  
(*huggles kentus babaies* Okay so someone keeps pointing out that my Weiss fic's are always really short chapters and not really much to them though they like the stories. All I have to say is this: The chapters are short because that's how they come to my head. These fic's really are just spur of the moment things and that's why a couple of them are stopped in the middle. the inspiration for them left me (ie Nek and Imo, Kentus Babies ect) so I can only post as they happen. If these were really well thought out fic's with plots that meant something and stuff the chapters would probably be longer. I love Weiss and this stuff really is fun to write and judging by the reviews I get, they are fun to read as well. I love the reviews and I hope to keep getting them. I always have room for improvement and I will TRY to make these chapters longer but I cannot promise anything. *huggles all the reviewers* You're all so great! As I was typing this chapter out I had the strangest urge to call Ran Aya because that's how I commonly refer to him in my other fic's but for the sake of Aya-chan I'm calling him Ran in this one.. -sigh- Ran will be the death of me ^^ Gotta love 'em!) 


	3. Chapter 3

Ran peeked though the bushes. He had gotten to the park a few minutes before and had found a large bush to hide himself in. The only problem was, he didn't know what time Aya was meeting Shota. It may be an hour from now. or he may have already missed them.  
  
Just then he saw Aya walk towards the bridge over the pond and stop, like she was waiting for something.  
  
"Bingo" Ran smiled.  
  
Ran watched as a boy, maybe a year or two older than Aya, walk up to his sister. They talked a bit and then started to walk away.  
  
"That must be Shota" Ran muttered, his eyes darkening. No boy would be out with his sister.  
  
Ran followed at a discreet distance hiding behind tress, rocks and parked cars along the way.  
  
Shota was taller than Aya, and like most Japanese, had dark eyes and hair. Though Shota's hair was dyed a reddish color and was longer so it flopped around.  
  
As Shota and Aya walked around they talked and laughed, looking into different stores that they passed along the way. Ran didn't like the way this was going. Finally they seemed to have reached their destination. They were at one of the classier restaurants in town and it wasn't the cheapest.  
  
"At least he knows how to treat my sister" Ran said under his breath. He wasn't sure how he could follow them into the restaurant without Aya noticing him. He then saw a clothing store that had accessories and makeup as well. It was a womans clothing store. It wasn't like Ran to go cross dressing but for Aya's sake he would.  
  
Walking across the street Aya pushed the door open and walked in.  
  
~  
  
A/N: WOW I finally updated! It's great because I finally know where I was going in the story and I can finish it (soon I hope!) I'm sorry that it took so long for the next chapter to come up but here it is. Short like ALLL the other ones. Tee hee! I promise to update more regularly now though so don't worry about the shortness. they will be short and close in updating time ^^ 


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello, May I help you?" the man behind the counter spoke. He had dark hair and glasses.  
  
"Umm." Ran shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "I need a, uh. well I need a dress" Ran finally finished.  
  
"Oh, well we have the latest fashions!" the man spoke from behind the counter and he pointed to one of the dresses in the front window. "That one came in this morning.  
  
In a few minutes Ran was paying for a dress, shoes and hat on his credit card.  
  
"Before you go sir," the man in classes said, "I just want to say that your outfit is lovely" he gestured to the dress Ran was wearing "And I think I have the perfect touch to go with it! It's my own make-up line called 'Sugar Plum Brad'. Would you mind if I put a little on you?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a few moments Ran was being seated at a table not far from Aya and Shota in the restaurant.  
  
He was in a purple dress with matching hat and shoes and Sugar Plum Brad on his lips, cheeks and eyes.  
  
"Your dinner miss" the waiter said as he delivered the steak and vegetable dinner to Ran.  
  
"Thank you" Ran said in his most feminine voice and the waiter left.  
  
Aya was facing him and Shota's back was towards him. He watched as they talked and laughed together while eating. They were almost done by the time Ran's dinner had finally arrived.  
  
Ran glared at the couple as they sat together. He watched as Shota's hand reached out and took Aya's. Ran was furious.  
  
~  
  
Aya smiled at Shota. He had held her hand for the first time.  
  
"Ouch!" Shota said as he let go of Aya's hand.  
  
"What is it?" Aya asked.  
  
"Something just hit the back of my neck!" Shota said.  
  
"That's odd."Aya replied.  
  
"Oh well it doesn't matter" Shota said taking hold of Aya's hand once more.  
  
Aya blushed as Shota winced once more.  
  
"There it is again!" Shota said as he rubbed the back of his neck with his other hand.  
  
"I wonder where it could be coming from" Aya said looking around.  
  
Shota was then hit three more times.  
  
"This is getting to be too much!" Shota laughed.  
  
"Shota! There are peas around your chair! Someone had been shooting peas as you!" Aya exclaimed.  
  
"Hmmm. Must be some kid" Shota shrugged but Aya looked around to find the culprit.  
  
"I think it's that ugly lady in the purple dress!" Aya said  
  
Shota turned to look and then turned back to Aya.  
  
"Kind of creepy looking isn't she. We're done here though, right? Let's get out of here!" Shota said getting up from his chair.  
  
~  
  
Ran watched as Shota placed money for the bill on the table and then escorted Aya out of the restaurant.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
